The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a method and system for heating inlet guide vane systems in gas turbine engines.
At low altitude during cold ambient conditions gas turbine engines face issues like booster stall due to reduction in core flow as a result of blockage due to booster inlet guide vane (IGV) icing. At least some known gas turbine engines have used external heat pipes, heat exchangers, and bleed into the incoming air stream to facilitate booster IGV, splitter nose, nacelle lip and wing anti ice during low altitude operation. Additional heat exchangers or heat pipes on the engine adds weight, occupies valuable space and increases maintenance for the engine.
At high altitude gas turbine engines face issues such as, high pressure compressor (HPC) blade damage and combustor flame-out due to ice crystal icing (ICI), which can form on booster IGVs, booster vanes, booster OGVs, fan frame struts, HPC IGVs and internal surfaces of the booster case. During high altitude operation, the accumulated ice is shed off as big chunks and these may cause HPC rotor blade damage, potential thrust loss, engine stall, and/or engine shutdown. Additionally, the HPC blades have been ruggedized to be able to withstand a strike by accreted ice. Ruggedizing the HPC blades, results in a lesser HPC efficiency and a loss of performance.